


Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2014

by Teilo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, klaine advent 2014, klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teilo/pseuds/Teilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ache

Blaine was pretty sure that old keyboard he was looking for was in his dad’s basement. He decided to go look for it before his 6pm piano lesson with Haley Mendoza. The music scholarship covered Haley’s lesson but her parents couldn’t afford a keyboard much less a piano so he wanted to get the keyboard and have her take it home to practice on daily. 

He jumped out of his car as soon as he got to his dad’s house and ran to the door pressing the doorbell and holding the button down knowing this would irritate the hell out of his father. After a few minutes he shrugged and figured no one was home and used his key to unlock the door. He had started ringing the doorbell after walking in unannounced and finding his dad in all of his naked glory one too many times. 

He ran through the house heading straight to the basement door and when he ran by the kitchen he almost tripped on his father who was lying on the floor. 

“Dad! Dad!” he exclaimed as he gently felt for a pulse and relief coursed through his body when he felt a weak one. His father was breathing so he quickly dialed 9-1-1. After giving all the pertinent information to the operator he gently cradled his father’s head in his lap and waited for the ambulance that was on its way.

Blaine couldn’t bear to think about having to bury another parent so soon. It had barely been about 6 months since his beloved mother had passed away and he wasn’t sure if that ache would ever lessen. 

Once the paramedics loaded his father into the ambulance Blaine rushed to his car pulling his phone out and quickly dialed his brother to let him know what had happened. 

Arriving at the hospital he ran in and had to fill out a ton of forms before he was allowed access to his father. He was sitting in the waiting room when he heard someone ask, “Is there anyone here for Gregory Anderson?”

He jumped up and ran to the doctor who stretched out his hand and said, “Hi, I’m Dr. Hummel. I’m the cardiologist on call. Are you a friend or family member?”


	2. Balance

“Do you have a wife?” asked his patient.

“No,” he answered as he moved the stethoscope across the elderly man’s chest listening to his heart.

“Do you have a husband?” smirked the man when he felt the doctor’s quick intake of breath at his question.

“No. Mr. Anderson, can you take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds?”

“What’s wrong with you? Something must be wrong with a grown man who has neither a wife or husband,” Gregory Anderson was almost 70 years old and he was at the point where he was too old to waste time when he needed answers to his questions.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one supposed to be the one asking questions around here. For example, when are you going to stop smoking?” 

“I’ve been smoking since I was 11 years old. I don’t think I care to stop now. I will literally die the day I have to quit!” yelled the old coot.

“Mr. Anderson, your lungs are only working at about 20% at the moment…” began the doctor before being interrupted quite rudely.

“Yeah, you mentioned that but at least they are still working. Now back to my question, why aren’t you spoken for?”

“If you don’t quit smoking you know things will get worse. Your lab tests came back worse than the last time you were admitted,” he replied slowly ignoring the personal questions.

“So you said. I’m not stupid. I understand what you are saying but what I really want to know is if you are gay?”

Dr. Kurt Hummel stiffened when he heard the question. He had been treating Mr. Anderson for the past week since the elderly man had been admitted to the hospital and he had never given the impression that he was a homophobe. “Mr. Anderson, I’m trying to discuss your medical situation. If you have any issues with my work or professionalism and would like a second opinion or would like a different doctor to attend you I would be more that happy to recommend another physician.”

“Don’t get your knickers in a wad boy! I don’t care if you are a flaming homosexual or as straight as an arrow, although that purple scarf around your neck kind of gives you away,” he laughed as the doctor’s hand touched his scarf. “The only reason I’m asking is that I have a son that is terminally single and I want to see him settled down before the good Lord decides to take me away. I figure a doctor can’t be a psychotic sociopath and you get bonus points for having a brain. The gene pool has been diluted enough especially when it comes to my oldest son. Don’t all mothers want their daughters to marry a doctor? Why can’t I want the same thing for my boy?”

“Oh well….ok…ummmm, I’m not sure what to say. Why don’t we go back to discussing your medical issues rather than my personal life?” Dr. Hummel didn’t want a relationship at the moment especially one with this patient’s son. He had enough trouble trying to balance his career and sleep schedule to add a significant other to the equation at the moment.

“Fine!” Mr. Anderson kept mumbling about never having grandkids throughout the rest of the exam but didn’t mention his son again. He waved off the doctor once the exam was done and just sat back on his hospital bed and decided to take a nap.


	3. Cloud

He hadn’t been napping long before someone gently took his had and whispered, “Dad, you asleep?”

“Well shit son! My goddamn eyes were shut so let’s assume from now on that if my eyes are closed I am asleep! Why did I have to marry your mother? That beautiful woman only gave me slow children. First your brother - all he wants to do is prance around pointing his fingers at everyone and yelling in people’s faces and then you – all you want to do is play around with little kids and a piano. I’m 70 goddamn years old and not a single grandchild around…,” at this point he lost his breath and started wheezing, coughing and gasping for oxygen. 

Blaine Anderson was used to his father’s cantankerous nature. His father had always had an over-the-top personality. A very successful criminal lawyer and filthy rich to boot he did not suffer fools gladly, which is why nobody could figure out his marriage to the famous actress Olivia DeVane, who was not known for her intellect but rather her stunning beauty. He had met her at a party and pursued her relentlessly until she said yes to his proposal. 

Their marriage lasted exactly 2 months, which was long enough for his brother Cooper to be conceived before the pair divorced. They each went about their own lives leaving Cooper to be raised by a nanny. Life went on as usual. Gregory worked hard and played hard while Olivia devoted herself to her acting career and when she wasn’t busy she loved spending time with Cooper. 

The couple lived next door to each other and would spend time as a family quite often. Gregory spent more time at Olivia’s house than his own. Life settled into an easy routine until that fateful night 9 years after Cooper’s birth when they ran into each other at a lavish party given by a wealthy client of the Anderson Law Firm. Alcohol clouded their judgment, which led to a drunken hook-up. Blaine was conceived due to an abundant supply of Margaritas and whiskey sours. Needless to say, neither one was too happy about this unexpected pregnancy. 

The media had a field day once it was leaked that Olivia DeVane was pregnant. Olivia would not divulge who the father of her child was, which sent the paparazzi into a frenzy. It seemed that every Tom, Dick or Harry was rumored to be the father and the whole world waited with bated breath for the child to be born. The world was shocked when Blaine Anderson was born on a cloudy, cold February night, the spitting image of Olivia’s ex-husband.

“Well to be fair and accurate, you were not married to mother when I was born or conceived.” 

“You know as well as I do that when I uttered the words ‘til death do us part,’ I meant it. I was married to your mother until the day she died. I don’t care if she divorced me. She never had another man in her heart and neither did I,” he ran out of breath before he could stop his rant, which gave Blaine the perfect opportunity to rile up his father.

“I wasn’t aware you were into men. I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree does it,” he laughed.

“You are an idiot! This saddens me because I always thought you took after me. Your brother was bit by the acting bug from hanging around movie sets with your mother but let’s face it, he will never be as good as your mother was. That woman didn’t have a smart bone in her body, but by god she was a talented actress. If you told her she was a bitter, resentful bitch trying to kill someone then that is exactly what she became. She could go from that to being a nun fighting for the rights of indigenous people in a heartbeat. I used to sit and watch her movies over and over and I knew that she would be mine one day,” he seemed lost in thought before he continued, “however, your brother can’t seem to land a role other than those stupid credit commercials. But you had potential; you graduated at the top of your class at Harvard and yet all you want to do with your life is play with kids. I just don’t understand where I went wrong.”


	4. Dessert

Blaine didn’t argue with his father. No one could beat his father at an argument, which is why the man had been a wildly successful lawyer, the likes of which legends were made. Blaine had tried to follow in his father’s footsteps and had actually worked as a lawyer in his father’s firm for a few years until he realized that he just didn’t have the drive or heartless nature that his father demanded of him. 

His mother had been shocked when Blaine announced he wanted to go to law school. Blaine grew up knowing his mother loved him but he was never really sure where he stood as far as his father was concerned. He figured that by following in his father’s footsteps he would win his father’s approval.

He managed to finish law school and once he passed the Bar exam, he started working at his father’s law firm. Before he knew it, he was working 70-hour a week. The work schedule and all the ugliness he saw on a daily basis as a criminal lawyer was slowly killing his spirit. He knew he wanted to quit but wasn’t quite sure how to go about it without disappointing his father.

His mother’s unexpected death was the catalyst that made him reevaluate his life.  
He took a month off from work to figure out what the hell he really wanted to do with his life. He owed it to himself to figure out what would make him happy. He didn’t want to die with any regrets. He saw how his mother loved her craft and how happy she was when she immersed herself in a role. After a few weeks he finally had an epiphany.

He realized that the only time he was truly happy was when he was surrounded by music so he quit his job and found his freedom in music. Blaine had never had to worry about money and he was not surprised to find out that his mother had   
split her inheritance equally amongst her two children. What did surprise him was how extensive that inheritance had been. His father was right, his mother had been a talented, wonderful actress but left to her own devices she would have frittered away all of her money. 

From the moment his father married his mother he had taken over as her financial guide and he was the one that had turned her earnings into a multi-million dollar inheritance. She never once worried about paying for anything while he was in charge of her earnings. He supported her financially even when they were divorced which was a well-kept secret lest his reputation as a cold-hearted monster suffer.

Lost in thought Blaine was startled when his dad started speaking.

“Why are you so quiet? Weren’t you the one that woke me up from my nap? Well? What did you want? Speak up boy!”

“I was just going to ask what the doctor’s prognosis was.”

“Well, he isn’t married and he’s as gay as you are,” came the curt reply.

“What?”

“Are you deaf now, too? I said the doctor is gay and single.”

“What does that have to do with why they’ve kept you in the hospital for a week.”

“Nothing. Why would it?”

Blaine was confused. Maybe his dad’s mental acuity was waning, as he got older. “I’m confused. I meant, what did the doctor have to say about your health? Are you going to be released soon? Are there more tests to be done?”

“Oh, well why didn’t you just ask me that? I’m not a mind reader, Blaine. He just said my lungs were still working and as of a few minutes ago my heart was beating just fine. I’m fine as a matter of fact I’m being released soon.”

“Really? That’s great dad. I’m glad to hear it. I just stopped by on my way to a meeting so I have to run. I’ll stop by after my meeting. Hopefully I can catch the doctor before he goes home and ask him a few questions.”

Hearing this, the elderly man’s mind started churning up a plan, “That would be a wonderful idea Blaine. Ask Dr. Hummel all the questions you need to ask about my health. You should invite him down to the cafeteria to discuss my health over a nice cup of coffee, dinner and what the hell, throw in some dessert! My god, I remember the things your mother would do for a piece of lemon meringue pie!”

“Jesus dad! I don’t need to hear about my mom doing things like that!” Blaine looked at his dad, shook him head and walked out of the room.

As soon as Blaine left, Gregory started pressing the call button. “I need to see Dr. Hummel ASAP,” he yelled at the nurse who answered his call.


	5. Evening

Dr. Kurt Hummel was reviewing some charts when he heard his name being paged. He picked up the phone sitting on the desk and dialed. “This is Dr. Hummel, I was paged.” 

“Dr. Hummel, this is Nurse Klein. Gregory Anderson keeps pressing the call button in his room insisting he needs to speak with you. And when I say he keeps pressing the call button I mean he literally presses it every 2 minutes. I’ve been to his room to make sure he is okay and everything is fine so it isn’t an emergency. He just insists he needs to see you as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Nurse Klein. I’ll stop by his room as soon as I can,” he hung up the phone and sighed as he continued working on his charts. As soon as he finished, he started walking to room 3023.

“Mr. Anderson, you needed to speak with me?” he queried as soon as he stepped into the room.

“Finally! I’m really glad to see you. My son will be here later on this evening and would like to ask you about my health.”

“I would be happy to answer any questions, Mr. Anderson. Is there something he did not understand when you explained the situation. The facts are simple.   
Your continual addiction to smoking cigarettes and cigars is really damaging your heart, lungs and kidneys. Did you explain all of what we discussed earlier to your son?”

“Well no. To tell you the truth I was not really paying attention when you were talking to me. My mind tends to wander when people are talking to me about stuff I just don’t want to hear. It’s a result of having to pay attention to every word every freakin’ idiot I defended in the 40 years I practiced law spouted off. I don’t think you can understand what it’s like to deal with idiots who won’t listen to the person they are paying a fortune to save them even when it might mean the difference between a not guilty verdict or a death sentence!” he exclaimed.

Kurt had to stifle a snort as he answered, “I can’t imagine what it must be like to have to deal with clients like that. Now Mr. Anderson, you are paying an exorbitant amount of money to this hospital to keep you alive so I’m hoping you will listen to me when I talk to you about your health.”

“I’m not an idiot, Dr. Hummel. I noticed how smoothly you compared me to the idiots I defended. Very well I will listen. Now can you explain to my son why I’m here without going into all that depressing talk about death and please try not to mention that I’m still smoking? Blaine thinks I’ve quit smoking.”

“Why would he think you quit smoking if you haven’t?”

“I kind of hinted that I stopped smoking.”

“Kind of hinted?”

“Jesus! What are you? My conscious? Ok, Ok, so I lied to my son. Who doesn’t lie to their children? He kept nagging at me the last time I was stuck in here so I might have told him I went on the patch and stopped smoking. Now, can you just talk to him without mentioning what is wrong with me?”

“I’m not sure what we would discuss since it seems everything is wrong with you, health wise,” remarked the doctor quickly losing his patience. “Mr. Anderson, do you realize the health risks you take every time you light up a cigarette or cigar. If you value what time you have left you might want to make some changes to your lifestyle.” 

“So is that a yes?”

“Fine, just have the nurse page me when your son arrives and I will discuss your health with him. All of your health issues,” he stated as he walked out of the room.


	6. Fall

Dr. Hummel rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hallway on his way to grab a cup of coffee. His shift was just starting and he knew it was going to be a long day. Kurt loved his job but being a cardiologist was demanding. His father had had a heart attack when Kurt was in high school and ever since then he had been fascinated with the workings of the human heart. His dreams of singing on Broadway and designing fashion had gone by the wayside when his new obsession had taken root. 

Kurt was tired. He had been woken up early when one of his patients had been rushed to the hospital and after attending to the patient he hadn’t even bothered to go home. He had just showered at the hospital and checked up on his patients. 

Gregory Anderson was one of the patients that had been referred to him by Dr. Edwards when he decided to retire. Kurt wasn’t sure if he was the right doctor for Mr. Anderson but he was willing to give the man the benefit of doubt. Most of Kurt’s patients were older people suffering from heart problems due to a life well lived. A life of indulging in cigars, cigarettes, alcohol and eating unhealthy, albeit delicious foods. He was used to their blunt way of asking questions but none had ever wanted to fix him up with their son. He could deal with crotchety old men but he wasn’t sure he could survive an old cantankerous cupid!

He was overworked and his last serious relationship had ended about a year ago when he almost took a fall off the 2nd floor landing at the hospital due to working 48 hours straight without any sleep. His supervisor had witnessed the incident and had ordered him home immediately. He hadn’t even taken the time to text his boyfriend letting him know he was coming home early. 

He had met Daniel at a party thrown by one of the nephrologists that worked at the hospital. Daniel was an actor trying to make it big and was working as a barista when Kurt met him. Daniel was a tall, blond muscular man and he had tagged along with some friends who worked at the hospital. The moment Kurt saw him across the room he was hit with a wave of lust. Kurt was blindsided by how intense Daniel was and was quickly swept off of his feet. He had never been pursued so relentlessly and before he knew it they were living together.

Daniel was a worrier and he insisted that Kurt call or text him when he was on his way home so that he would know when to expect Kurt; which in hindsight should have been a red flag.

Kurt took a cab home that night. He felt like a dead man walking. He should have taken the time to nap while on his shift but there had been an accident when a tour bus and a Fed-Ex truck collided on the Brooklyn Bridge and some of the wounded had been diverted to their emergency room. 

He was so out of it when he walked into his apartment that he couldn’t figure out where all the grunting and moaning was coming from until he almost tripped over his boyfriend getting serviced on the hallway floor. He hadn’t even bothered to turn on the living room light and didn’t see the two men on the floor until he turned on the hallway light. He was so surprised to see the downstairs neighbor blowing his boyfriend that he was speechless!


	7. Grace

He calmly walked into his room threw some clothes into a bag and walked out the door. He ignored the numerous calls and texts Daniel bombarded him with and finally blocked the number. He checked into a hotel and slept for 12 hours straight. He had a friend cover his shift the next afternoon knowing Daniel would be at work so he wouldn’t have to deal with any explanations of why his dick was in someone else’s mouth and why it’s wasn’t what it looked like. Damn! Now he had to get tested for STD’s and that was never a fun thing. Shit! How do you gracefully and discretely ask your colleague to stick a q-tip down your dick and up your ass? Life kept getting better and better and it was only 3pm.

First thing first though, as he called a few friends to help him and in just a few short hours he had moved out of the apartment. He wasn’t sure which furniture Daniel had been “serviced” on and just the thought of taking any of it with him made his skin crawl so he just took a few personal pieces. He turned in his key to the landlord and since he was on a monthly contract he had no problems moving out. He did pay for the following month’s rent and figured that was enough time for Daniel to find a new place.

Kurt paid all the bills since Daniel made minimum wage at the coffee shop and his acting gigs were few and far between. Kurt insisted he be the one that paid since his job was so demanding that he felt guilty for all the times Daniel was left on his own although now he really wondered how alone Daniel had been every time Kurt had to rush back to the hospital on his days off.


	8. Harmony

At this point in his life, Kurt was seriously too exhausted to try to fit in a relationship. Whenever he needed to let loose he would go to any of the gay clubs in Manhattan and let loose on the dance floor. There had been a few one-night stands but nothing serious since Daniel and he wanted to keep it that way for the moment. Maybe one day he would try to find the time to meet his Prince Charming if only just to get his dad off his case about being almost 35 and single. His dad wanted grandkids and Kurt was just not providing them fast enough to suit his father.

He had just finished helping out with an ER consultation when the nurse on duty flagged him down as he stepped out of the elevator.

“There is a gentleman waiting in the family waiting room wanting to speak with you about his father, Mr. Anderson, who is a patient of yours.”

“Has he been waiting long?” sighed Kurt. He rubbed his eyes hoping he could stay alert for a bit longer.

“About 30 minutes,” replied the nurse hurrying to answer a call.  
“Thanks,” he said as he grabbed Mr. Anderson’s file from the stack on the desk. He really needed to review his notes before he spoke to Mr. Anderson’s son but he didn’t want to keep him waiting long.

He walked in and almost stuttered to a halt as he saw a man plucking a tune on a colorful Fisher-Price toy guitar with two little girls looking up at him adoringly. The harmony was instantly recognizable. Kurt might be in his 30’s but he could still recognized a Disney tune. He remembered Mr. Anderson’s son from a few days ago when his father was first brought to the hospital but he decided to introduce himself again since they hadn’t spoken for long. Most people were so upset about their loved ones that they hardly ever remembered who they spoke to until their fears were quelled. 

As soon as they noticed him, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. “I’m looking for Gregory Anderson’s family,” he said knowing how hard it was for families to wait for news of their loved ones.

“Oh, that’s me,” said the guitarist as he handed his instrument to the rightful owners. “Thank you ladies, I hope you liked the song,” he said winking at both of them before he turned his attention to the doctor.

“Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson and I just wanted to see how my dad was doing. He told me he was being released in the morning and that he was fine,” he said extending his hand out for a handshake.

“Hello, Mr. Anderson. I’m Dr. Hummel. We spoke on the day your dad was brought to the hospital. Did you just say your dad was being released?” he asked curiously. 

“Yes. He said he was here for a few tests but that his heart was still beating, his lungs were still breathing and that since he was alive he was well enough to go home. By the look of disbelief on your face, I take it my dad exaggerated a tad bit, yeah?”

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly before he answered, “Let’s sit for a few minutes so that I can fill you in on his condition and what he can do to make his situation better when he is released.” They sat down and Kurt continued to explain Gregory’s medical issues for a few minutes before he stopped talking so that Blaine could absorb all the information.

“Ok. Wow, all I really got from that was that his heart and lungs are shot and he doesn’t have long. Is that correct?” asked Blaine.

“That is basically it in a nutshell. He isn’t going to die tomorrow but he could prolong his life by giving up his smoking habit.”

“He told me he quit the last time he was hospitalized!”

“And you believed him?” asked a skeptical Kurt. “A smoking habit is one of the toughest habits to quit. Mr. Anderson, without any changes in his lifestyle, your father probably only has a year or two left. It is up to him to change his habits. I will work with him to see about implementing these changes but it all depends on whether or not your father wants to make these changes. If you have any other questions you can call my office and I’ll try to return your call as soon as possible.” He shook hands with Blaine and left the waiting room without glancing back.

Blaine slowly started walking towards his dad’s hospital room with all the information Dr. Hummel had given him swirling in his head.


	9. Imprint

“Well did you invite the doctor down to the cafeteria for dinner or a coffee?” asked his father as soon as he walked in the room.

“Dad, this wasn’t a date. I wanted to know what was going on with you and he basically told me you were going to die in a few years if you didn’t stop smoking and make some changes in your life, which by the way you promised me you had quit smoking.”

“Blaine, I’m in my 70’s. Do you really expect me to live much longer? I mean we all die. I would rather die on my own terms. I’ve always lived my life by my own rules. I have only one regret and that was letting that damn woman divorce me without putting my foot down but my pride got in the way. Now, let’s not talk anymore about my life right now, I want to make sure you are married and settled down before I do die.”

“Dad, I’m not even in a relationship at the moment much less ready to get married. I’m busy at work and I’m finally doing something that makes me happy.”

“So…..are you going to ask that doctor out? You need to move fast. I heard the nurses talking about him earlier. They were saying he was a delicious muffin and they all wanted a bite of….”

“Dad, I am NOT going to ask Dr. Hummel out so get over it. I don’t need you to help me find a boyfriend. I can do that on my own,” an exasperated Blaine leaned over to give his dad a hug before leaving the hospital. Sometimes his dad was just too much to handle for long periods of time he thought as he shook his head and drove home.

The next afternoon, Kurt was checking on Mr. Anderson’s vitals when the man spoke, “How much would it take to ask my son out on a date?”

“Excuse me?” Kurt knew he had not heard correctly.  
“I said how much do I have to pay you to ask my son out on a date? Whatever the amount you want, I’m willing to pay it. The boy ain’t ugly, he is just a bit oblivious when it comes to dating. Sometimes I think that some of his mother's traits imprinted themselves into his psyche but never mind that. Just think, you get to take out Blaine, have a good time, and make some extra money. How is any of this considered a bad thing? “Are you seriously offering me money to take your son out on a date?” asked and incredulous Kurt.

“I’ll even throw in a bonus if you get him to agree on a second date. How about we start out with $5,000,” said Mr. Anderson reaching for his wallet.

“Let me get this straight. You are willing to pay me $5,000 dollars to take your son out on a date with an additional bonus if he agrees to a second date!” exclaimed Kurt.

“I knew you were smart. Now I figure an additional $5,000 should do it, yeah?”

By this point Kurt was so flabbergasted that he couldn’t even articulate what he wanted to say anymore, “You…money….UGH! Do you realize that you are essentially pimping out your son for $10,000!” Kurt just sat down on the chair nearest the bed. He was shocked and even his extensive training couldn’t help him keep his impartial façade intact.

“Pimping? Pimping? What are you talking about? I’m not pimping Blaine out. I just want him to get a life, get married and give me some grandchildren. I’m really hoping for some intelligent grandchildren and I can’t pin any hopes of that on his brother. Blaine is my only shot at intelligent grandbabies. Of course, if they take after you that shouldn’t be a problem. Hence the bonus,” Kurt looked at the smiling man and wondered if a psych consult should be ordered immediately.

Kurt stood up, shook his head and walked out of that hospital room, went straight home, took an aspirin and finally went to sleep. Thoughts of pimps, prostitutes, and money were imprinted on his mind as he slept. Maybe things would be different tomorrow.


	10. Jukebox

Things were not different the next day. Kurt couldn’t get Mr. Anderson’s offer out of his mind. He seriously thought the old man had lost a few screws but he still had a job to do and he was a professional that took pride in his work.

“Ok, Mr. Anderson. You are stable at the moment and I think we can finally let you go home. You can go home this afternoon. I will sign the discharge paperwork and have you come in for a follow up next week. Call my office and have them set up an appointment. Is there someone who can pick you up?”

“I’ll have my son pick me up. Before I go home doctor, is there any chance you might reconsider my offer?” Kurt shook his head and left the room without another word. “Well isn’t he an uppity one!” whispered the patient to the nurse taking his IV out of his arm. She smiled and kept quiet.

Life and work continued on as usual and Kurt forgot all about his pimp of a patient until a few days later when he noticed him on the daily schedule. Hopefully he had given up on setting Kurt up with his son. He walked into the exam room and noticed Mr. Anderson was looking better. “Good Afternoon, Mr. Anderson.”

“Well it is afternoon, not sure about the good part but I’m here. Now what?” 

“How are you feeling? Any complaints or concerns?” he asked his patient.

“Yes I do have some complaints and concerns. First off, I can’t stand when Cooper just barges into my house early in the morning and starts yelling and pointing at me about smoking. That damn Blaine told him I hadn’t quit smoking – thanks to you and your big mouth! I tried to drown him out by turning on the old jukebox I have in the den but the boy is loud! Then Blaine decides to go on a date with some guy who works at the local coffee house down the street from where he works. A barista! I find him a doctor,” he says pointing at him, “and he decides to go out with that…that…barista! That is whom he decides to go out with! If a man can’t get a real job that either means he has no brain or is just a shiftless bum looking for a free ride,” a series of hacking coughs interrupted his tirade.

“I actually meant complaints and concerns about your health, Mr. Anderson,” said Kurt watching his patient turning slightly red from all the coughing he was doing. He handed him a bottle of water and this seemed to help a bit.


	11. Kindred

“I’m sorry Doctor. What did you say?”

“I asked if you had any complaints and/or concerns about your health.”

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so! But really can you imagine what kind of person works at a coffee house?” he asked.

“An honest job is a job, Mr. Anderson. Not everyone has or wants a fast-paced, stressful career.”

“I guess I should be happy the guy doesn’t work at a whore house and at least Blaine is going out on dates and not just playing his damn piano. I really wanted you to ask him out though. I mean you two would certainly make decent looking and most importantly smart babies. It’s like you two are kindred souls meant to be!” he grumbled.

“I hate to break it to you Mr. Anderson but I really don’t have a uterus underneath this lab coat,” Kurt remarked drily. 

“Huh?” asked his patient looking confused.

“You keep going on about how beautiful and smart “our” children would be but I’m not sure if you understand how a gay couple produces children. They are either adopted or a surrogate is used which means that 2 men cannot produce issue without a uterus being involved somehow. Therefore, any hypothetical children of ours would either have none of our DNA or only one partner’s DNA.”

“I’m not an idiot, Dr. Hummel. I know that 2 men can’t impregnate each other but I meant that either one of you could father a child and it would be smart and beautiful. Blaine takes after me so I know he has brains. Cooper takes entirely after his mother so sadly the intelligence factor would be suspect in any children he might have although Cooper’s mother was beautiful,” he stopped speaking and had a wistful look on his face before he shook his head and continued, “Anyways, does this mean you will ask him out?”

“No. Now back to your health.”


	12. Legacy

Saturday rolled around and for Kurt found himself with a day off. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a Saturday off from work and didn’t quite know what to do so he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. After 20 minutes he finally decided he wasn’t going to be able to sleep so he jumped in the shower. His stomach was grumbling and he decided he was going to visit his favorite Mexican restaurant, The Dirty Little Hoe, and order some chilaquiles.

He remembered noticing the sign on the corner of his building the day he moved in and at first thought there was a sex shop near his apartment. Much to his surprise he discovered a little family-owned Mexican restaurant that served the best Mexican food he had ever tasted. The owners Roberto and Maria De La Luz Gonzalez had left their country as newlyweds. They wanted the American dream and Roberto’s prized possession was a dirty, little garden hoe that was his legacy when his father passed away, hence the name or their restaurant. 

Roberto had worked in the fields and in landscaping while Maria cleaned houses until they managed to scrape enough money to start their restaurant. Once Kurt had discovered the delicious food he tried to stop by every other week for some of their authentic fare.


	13. Midnight

“Dr. Hummel! It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. Have how you been?” asked Maria.

“Hello Maria. It’s good to see you and please call me Kurt. It has been a while since I’ve been here and I couldn’t stop thinking about your amazing chilaquiles so I decided to come by since I had the day off. How is your son doing in school? Isn’t he a freshman this year?”

“Yes, Roberto is a freshman this year. He started his first year of band and he loves it. He applied for a program that offers free private music lessons after school and I’m really hoping he qualifies. The school program is good but he really wants these extra lessons. I think he is sounds like perfection but what do I know?” 

“That sounds like a wonderful opportunity. I hope he qualifies. When will he find out?

“I’m not sure. The deadline to apply is tomorrow at midnight and he submitted his application this morning to make sure it was there way before the deadline. Now, enough talk of my family, Dr. Hummel. How are your parents?”

They talked for a few minutes before she had to leave to submit his order and help some more customers. Kurt was reading the morning news on his tablet when he saw a chubby little boy escape his mother and go running past his table with the mother in hot pursuit. He was watching the little guy go when he saw him collide with a pair of legs. The legs and the boy both tumbled to the ground. Fortunately for the little guy he landed on the legs but unfortunately, the legs and its attached body landed on the floor hard. Kurt heard the sickening crack of the head as it hit the floor.

He rushed to the pair. After a quick look he saw that although frightened the child was fine. The man was slowly trying to stand up and Kurt rushed to his side to help him sit on the chair Maria had brought over. 

“Should I call 9-1-1?” asked Maria nervously.

“No, no, I’m fine,” answered the man as he slowly raised his head to look at them.  
“Dr. Hummel? Is that you?” he asked holding his head gingerly.


	14. Needles

“Mr. Anderson! Hi, no don’t try to stand. Just sit there for a few minutes while I take a look at your head. You hit your head on something when you fell and it’s bleeding. I just want to make sure it won’t need stitches.”

“Stitches? No, I can’t have stitches. I’ll be fine, really.”  
“Why can’t you have stitches?”

“I don’t like needles,” he confessed.

“Just hang on for a second. Let me finish,” said Kurt as he finished examining Blaine’s head. “I don’t think you will need stitches but you might want to go get an x-ray done. You did hit your head pretty hard. You really should have it checked out at the hospital”

“Aren’t you a doctor?”

“Mr. Anderson…”

“Blaine. My name is Blaine. My dad is Mr. Anderson and I’d like to think I’m totally different than my father and you just checked my head and you are a doctor so why do I have to go get an x-ray?” he asked bluntly not even bothering to breathe. 

Kurt laughed, “Wow – totally like your father! I would feel better if you went to the hospital since they have the equipment on hand in case you do need x-rays, a CAT scan or even an MRI. Head injuries should always be checked out.” 

“I really don’t want to go to the hospital. I’ve been in too many and I just don’t like they way they smell. Can’t you just treat me?”

“I’m a cardiologist, Blaine.”

“Isn’t that a doctor? Why can’t you treat me?”

“Well yes, but…fine,” Kurt could see that Blaine was almost ready to have an anxiety attack so he made a quick decision. “I tell you what. I’ll go with you to the hospital and stay with you while you get checked out. OK?” 

“Ok,” mumbled Blaine swaying as he tried to stand up. 

“Here let me help you,” Kurt had Maria call for a cab while he helped Blaine out the door.


	15. Occasion

Two hours later Blaine found himself being discharged from the ER after being poked and prodded by various people. He was given a script for some pain medication, told to take it easy for a few days and to follow up with his regular doctor in a few days an to come back to the ER if he felt worse. 

Kurt had been by his side the whole time. Blaine was about to thank him when he heard Kurt’s stomach grumble loudly. “Can I buy you lunch? I’m not sure if you have eaten anything today but I really want to thank you for staying with me. As you can probably tell I don’t do well in medical situations that involve me. This occasion calls for a celebration!”

“What occasion?” asked Kurt. 

“The fact that I didn’t have to spend the night in the hospital.”

“I am really starving so I will take you up on that celebration. I know a place that serves decent salads near here,” he said as he started walking towards the exit.


	16. Please

Two hours later the remnants of their lunch were long gone and the pair still had not run out of things to discuss. The waitress came by to see if they needed anything and both were startled to find that they were starting to set up for the dinner crowd. 

“I guess it’s time to go,” said Kurt reluctantly. He really had enjoyed Blaine’s company and didn’t want to go.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight,” blurted out Blaine impulsively. He was supposed to have a date with the barista that night but it was forgotten in the rush to keep Kurt around for just a few more hours.

“I’d love to,” smiled Kurt. “Do I have time to go home and freshen up a bit?”

Blaine glanced at his bloodstained shirt and figured he could do with a shower. “How about I pick you up at 7:00?”

“That’s fine. Here is my address,” he handed Blaine a business card with is address and cell number scribbled on the back. He quickly bid him goodbye and rushed home to get ready for his date.

Blaine took a cab back home and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had forgotten he had put it on vibrate while eating with Kurt. He grimaced when he noticed it was his father calling.

“Hello.”

“Son. I need to go over some legal paperwork dealing with your foundation. How about I order some pizza and we can have dinner while we deal with the paperwork?”

“Sorry dad. I can’t make it tonight. I have a date, but we can do it tomorrow night.”

“Please tell me that you aren’t going out with that half-wit barista you went out with the other night.” Blaine cringed when he remembered he still had to make sure he cancelled that date as soon as he got home.

“No dad. I’m sure you will be thrilled to know that I’m having dinner with Dr. Hummel this evening.”

“Are you shitting me son? My heart can’t take it if you are just yanking my chain. Do you really want to be an orphan with your brother as your only kin.”

“Why would I kid you dad? I ran into Dr. Hummel this morning and we ended up having lunch and decided to go out to dinner as well.”

“Wait. Are you telling me that you went out to lunch and are now going to go on your second date? Well shit.” Gregory Anderson was a man of his word and if that damn Dr. Hummel had talked his son into not just one date but two in one day, then by god he certainly deserved the $10,000 he had been promised.


	17. Rent

Gregory Anderson was a man on a mission. He knew his son was a catch but not just for anyone. Nope, not his boy! His boy deserved the best and in Gregory Anderson’s eyes the best was Dr. Kurt Hummel. If it took $10,000 to make sure his boy got the best then that’s what it would take and he would willingly pay the piper. The problem was how to get the money to Dr. Hummel without Blaine finding out that the only reason Dr. Hummel asked him out was for the money. He finally decided he was just going to have to bite the bullet and fake some symptoms to be seen immediately by Dr. Hummel. He picked up his phone and called Dr. Hummel’s office. 

“Hello, this is Gregory Anderson and I need to make an appointment for Monday morning to see Dr. Hummel.”

“This is his answering service. Is this an emergency?”

“To me it is. Why would I be calling otherwise? I need to seriously see him first thing Monday morning.”

“I can leave a message for Dr. Hummel or his staff to contact you on Monday or you can go to the ER if it’s an emergency.”

“I’ll head over to the ER then,” he might as well pay up as soon as possible. He didn’t want Dr. Hummel to change his mind about dating his son.

“I’ll page Dr. Hummel and have him meet you at the hospital,” answered the voice on the phone. 

“Wait, what?”

“I said I would contact Dr. Hummel that you are having some type of medical emergency and have him meet you at the hospital.”

“No, don’t do that! He has a date tonight. I’ll just call his office on Monday,” he said as he hung up. He didn’t want anything interfering with this date. 

Kurt was just finishing up getting ready when he heard the doorbell. He rushed to open the door and almost lost his breath when he saw Blaine leaning on wall. Although he usually dated tall, blond men he was certainly appreciative of Blaine’s olive skin and dark curls. 

“This is a nice apartment,” commented Blaine as he surveyed Kurt’s living quarters.

“The rent is affordable and the neighborhood is close to the hospital plus the landlord just became my patient so I’m hoping that curtails any planned rent increases in the near future,” laughed Kurt as he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.


	18. Scarf

Blaine couldn’t believe how well the date with Kurt was going. The only little wrinkle in an otherwise perfect evening was when his phone rang and he had to excuse himself for a few minutes. In his haste to get ready for his date with Kurt he had forgotten to cancel his date for that evening. His date had called wondering where in the hell Blaine was and that conversation was not one he cared to repeat. He finally managed to hang up and rush back to Kurt’s side and the barista was forgotten as soon as he started talking to Kurt.

They never ran out of topics to discuss. Kurt was shocked that Olivia DeVane was Blaine’s mother. He had seen every one of her movies and was a little bit embarrassed to say that Ms. DeVane had been his first celebrity crush. 

“I loved the way she wore a scarf. I think watching her wrap a scarf around her neck was what started my love affairs with scarves,” admitted Kurt.

“Oh, my mother loved her scarves. I kept most of her collection since my brother has no fashion sense,” admitted Blaine. “Every now and then when I miss her I like to pull them out and smell her perfume that still lingers on her scarves. Is that creepy? Am I creeping you out?” Blaine had noticed Kurt give him an odd look when he mentioned smelling the scarves.

“Oh god no! I was just thinking how alike we are. I have an old dresser that belonged to my mother and when I miss her I open all the drawers and just lie on the ground next to the dresser and pretend I can still smell her perfume. I actually went out and bought the biggest bottle of her perfume so that I can put a few drops in there once the smells starts to dissipate.”

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt’s hand and squeezed, “I’m glad we’ve gotten a chance to learn a little bit about each other.”

“Me too,” whispered Kurt.

Blaine managed to wrestle the bill insisting he pay since he asked Kurt out and once he had paid the bill they left the restaurant. Blaine walked Kurt home. When they got to Kurt’s apartment he leaned in and gave Kurt a gentle kiss. “Thank you for a wonderful day, Kurt. I hope we can do this again.”

Kurt leaned in for a quick kiss and whispered, “I know we will. Goodnight Blaine. Thank you for a wonderful evening.”


	19. Twist

Monday morning came way too soon in Kurt’s opinion. He had completed his rounds and was in his office trying to get caught up on some of the constant paperwork when he was buzzed that his next appointment had arrived. He hurried out of his office and grabbed the file his nurse gave him.

“I put Mr. Anderson in room #3. He really didn’t say why he needed the appointment when he called this morning just that he needed to come in to see you.”

“Did he seem agitated or in distress?”

“He seemed fine and his vitals were all fine.”

“Thanks Denise, I’ll take it from here.” Kurt took a minute to look at the numbers before he walked into the exam room.

“Mr. Anderson, it’s nice to see you looking well. How have you been?

“Hi Dr. Hummel. I’ve never felt better. How was the date with my son?”

Kurt ignored the personal question and focused on Mr. Anderson. “If you are feeling good then why did you need and appointment?”

“Oh well, I just wanted to give you this,” he said as he handed Kurt an envelope.

Kurt opened the envelope and took out a check made out to him for $10,000. “What is this for?”

“I am a man of my word Dr. Hummel. I offered you $5000 to ask my son out and a bonus $5000 to get him to agree to a second date. Blaine told me you guys were going out on a second date a few days ago. I was so excited to hear that if a bit surprised but by golly you are a fast little thing, Dr. Hummel. You move fast. I totally understand that. Of course, you need to realize that my son ain’t no floozy and he needs to be properly wooed before he puts out!”  
Kurt was speechless. 

Mr. Anderson took this as a positive sign and kept talking, “Now, I’m not sure how long an engagement you two are planning but I’d sure like to see some grandchildren before too long. Of course, you do understand that Blaine can’t know that I paid you to go out with him or to marry him.”

Kurt twisted his body around and practically ran out of the exam room.

“Well! He certainly is a man of few words. Something else to admire about that man! I can’t stand men that just like to talk for the sake of hearing their own voice,” said Mr. Anderson to the nurse trying to guide him out to the reception area.


	20. Uniform

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He still couldn't even wrap his head around the fact that Blaine’s dad had given him a check for $10000! He was under the mistaken   
impression that Kurt had asked Blaine out for the money which was far from the truth.

Kurt had laughed when Mr. Anderson had offered him money originally. He remembered thinking the man needed a psych evaluation. Now he knew for a fact that the man needed a psych evaluation! Who is crazy enough to try to purchase their child a man? Well obviously one Mr. Gregory Anderson!

He should just have handed the check back to Mr. Anderson and left the room but in his shock, he had left the room with the check in his hot little hands.

Now what? What would he say to Blaine? Would Blaine think he was just after him because of money?

"Hey Blaine, your dad just gave me $10,000 to go out with you and wants us to have a really short engagement because he wants to be alive to see our child born within the next couple of years," no that certainly wouldn't work. Kurt was sure that would be the last time he would ever see Blaine. He shook his head and put the check and his thoughts aside and got back to work. He would just have to figure it out before the next time he went out with Blaine.

He was in the middle of a consult when he felt his cell phone vibrate. After the consult he took out his phone and saw a text from Blaine.

Blaine: Hi! Do you have time for a coffee break after work? I have a business function tonight but I really want to see you before I have to sit through some boring presentation.

Kurt’s stomach hurt. He really wanted to see Blaine but knew that this situation would be hard to explain.   
Kurt: Can we meet here in the hospital cafeteria? I am keeping an eye on a patient that just got admitted and don’t really want to leave until he is stabilized.

Blaine: See you in a few minutes!

Blaine was sitting at a table when he saw Kurt walk into the cafeteria. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that this handsome man was interested in him. He could tell the minute Kurt spotted him and headed his way. 

“That whole doctor uniform is really hot,” he thought.

“Excuse me? Did you just say something about a uniform?” asked Kurt. 

Blaine blushed, “Oh, ummm, no.” He stood up and gave Kurt a quick hug before going to order some coffee for both of them. He was sure he was blushing furiously and didn’t want Kurt to see him in all his damn awkwardness. He purchased two cups of coffee and brought them back to their table hoping like hell that his face was back to its normal color.

Before he could say anything Kurt blurted out, “Your dad paid me $10,000 to take you out and now wants us to have a baby!” 

“What?”


	21. Vacation

“I went to get a cup of coffee for us and now we are supposed to have a baby?” Did I miss something?” Blaine was confused. 

Kurt smacked his head down on the table and couldn’t believe what he had blurted out. What the hell was that? Ugh, now he really had to explain all this craziness whether he wanted to or not.

“Kurt? Kurt? Hey are you ok?” asked Blaine. He was starting to get a bit concerned.   
“Did you talk to my dad today? He mentioned having an appointment this week. Is everything ok?”

Kurt finally raised his head and grabbed Blaine’s hands. “Your dad is fine and yes he did have an appointment with me today. I need to tell you something and I want you to just sit there and listen. Please don’t interrupt because I’m finding this a bit awkward and I’m not sure I even know how to explain everything. But just hear me out. After I’m done if you never want to see me again then I will understand.”

“Okay, I can’t imagine what you would have to say that would make me never want to see you again but I promise not to interrupt,” replied Blaine sitting back in his chair and sipping his coffee.

“Wait, before you start I just want to ask you a question.”

“Fair enough,” said Kurt.

“Are you married, engaged or in a serious relationship at the moment?”

“NO! I would not be going out on a date with someone if I were in a relationship,” answered Kurt vehemently. 

“Ok then. Go ahead with whatever it was you wanted to say to me.”

Kurt started talking and didn’t stop until he was all done. He took the check out of his pocket and set it in front of Blaine. He waited for Blaine to react but he just sat there staring at Kurt.

“Blaine? I’m dying here please say something?”

Blaine reached for the check and looked at it before his lips started to quiver. Before Kurt knew what was happening Blaine was doubled over laughing hysterically. Kurt didn’t know what to do so he just sat there feeling awkward and waited until Blaine stopped laughing. He was wiping the tears off of his face and trying to get his breathing under control. 

“That man drives me crazy! I can’t believe he tried to pay you to take me out. What are you going to do with the money? You could take a nice vacation, pay some bills or go shopping for whatever it is you like to buy.”

“What! I’m not taking that check. And I certainly didn’t go out with you because he offered me money, besides you asked me out!” exclaimed Kurt.

Blaine was still laughing a bit but he shook his head, “Oh you are certainly going to go cash that check and spend it. My father is filthy rich Kurt. This is a drop in the bucket. It will serve him right for meddling in my life.” 

“Blaine, I can’t keep this. For one, I didn’t ask you out and two, I didn’t go out with you for the money. I didn’t even know your dad was serious. I mean who does that?”

“Welcome to my world Kurt. Welcome to my world.”


	22. Wedding

“Are we okay? You seem to be taking this well. I thought for sure you would walk away the minute I mentioned the check.”

Blaine squeezed his hand, “I know my dad is something else. I know you didn’t go on a date with me for the money since you didn’t pursue me and we met at the restaurant accidentally. I mean you didn’t send that kid running to knock me over so I could end up in the hospital and then ask you to lunch, did you?”

Kurt laughed, “No. I know it’s crazy but I really like you and I enjoyed our time together and I just don’t want any misunderstandings between us. I do want you to take this check and give it back to your dad though. I don’t need or want his money,” he said putting the check in front of Blaine.

“Oh, no. You are going to cash that check and spend it.”

“Blaine. I can’t.”

“How about you donate it to a charity of your choice then? Will that work?”  
“Actually there is something I can do with the money. I’ll let you know as soon as I figure out exactly what I’m going to do with it.”

Blaine looked at his watch, “I’ve got to go to a business thing but can I call you afterwards?”

“Sure,” replied Kurt and he smiled as Blaine grabbed his cup and walked away.

Blaine was walking to his car when his phone rang. He sighed as he answered, “Hi dad. What did you need?”

“I was just wondering how your date with Dr. Hummel went?”

“It went really well. As a matter of fact he proposed and the wedding is next month!” he said as he hung up the phone.


	23. Year

Blaine laughed as we made his way back to his office. He couldn’t believe his father sometimes, but he had learned that anything was possible with that man. He was glad Kurt had been able to talk to him about the whole crazy situation. Blaine was sure that unlike other men he had dated, Kurt was not interested in him for his money. 

**********xxx*************

Kurt left work early enough to stop by The Dirty Little Hoe to talk to Maria and Roberto. He had an idea on how to use the money and needed some more information to make it happen. He walked in and waited to be seated. 

“Dr. Hummel! How are you?” asked Maria as she led him to a back booth. 

“I’m great Maria. I’ll take some chicken enchiladas and a medium horchata. When you have a moment can I talk to you? I need to ask you some questions…”

Maria interrupted him before he could finish, “Are we getting sued? Was that man seriously injured? I’ve got to get Roberto over here!”

Before she could rush off Kurt tried to calm her down, “No Maria, it’s not about Blaine. He is fine and I’m pretty sure he isn’t suing anyone. It was an accident. I wanted to ask about the program your son applied for that offers those free lessons.”

“Oh, wow. Let me see if I can find the flyer he brought home from school. I’ll put in your order and I’ll check the office to see if I can find it. I’ll be right back.”

Kurt was enjoying his enchiladas when Maria plopped a flyer right in front of his plate. “There you go. Can’t stop and chat we just got a rush of tourists but let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks,” he said as he picked up the flyer and started reading. He smiled when he saw the name at the top of the paper and a business address. He finished his food and went home.

The next day he left work after his last appointment and headed downtown. He stopped at his bank to deposit the check from Mr. Anderson before he took a cab to the address on the flyer.

“Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel and I would like to speak to the person in charge of your music program,” he spoke to the receptionist at the front desk as he glanced around the office for the DeVane Music Institute.

“Do you have an appointment, Mr. Hummel?”

“No, but I would like to make a donation to the program so would it be possible to see the program director today?”

“If you would like to take a seat I can call and see if someone can help you,” she answered with a smile. Kurt took a seat and was glancing through the new copy of Vogue when he heard his name being called.

“Kurt? What are you doing here?” asked Blaine.

Kurt laughed and stood up quickly, “I finally decided what to do with that money from your father and imagine my surprise when I saw your name at the top of the program I was interested in donating to. 

“You want to donate money to my music program? How did you even hear about it?” 

“Maria and Roberto, the owners of The Dirty Little Hoe, have a high school son who applied for your program. I didn’t know the name or the fact that you were involved in this program until last night when I asked Maria for a flyer. I wanted to donate the money to the program but I’m wondering if I could sponsor little Roberto instead of just making a general donation? Can you give me some more information on the program?”

Blaine led him to his office, “Here have a seat and let me bring up Roberto’s application. Do you know his full name?” Blaine brought up the files once Kurt gave him the information he needed and printed out the application.

“We try to sponsor about 200 children throughout the city every year and actually Roberto was one of the ones chosen this year. Your donation would certainly make it possible for a few more students to be sponsored.”

After filling out some forms, Kurt handed over a check for the $10,000. “Wow! It feels good to get rid of that money. I felt a little bit dirty cashing that check.”

Blaine laughed and walked Kurt out of his office, “Now that all of that is taken care of Dr. Hummel, how about going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“It would be my pleasure, Mr. Anderson.”


	24. Zigzag

2 years later:

Gregory Anderson fumbled for the phone half-asleep, “What?”

“Dad, it’s time! I’m headed to the hospital. Kurt was on duty so he’s already there!” yelled an excited Blaine.

The phone was dropped as Gregory struggled with his sheets, which were intent on keeping him in bed. He pushed the intercom button alerting his driver that he was needed immediately as he started getting dressed. He was finally going to be a grandfather and he wanted to be there from the first moment those children came into the world.

He thought about the past two years on the drive to the hospital. He knew that Dr. Hummel would be the perfect fit for his son and he was right. Those two just needed to be prodded along every now and then but eventually Kurt had proposed and Blaine had accepted gleefully. Gregory advocated for a short engagement and the boys agreed. No one was getting younger so they decided to get married and start a family as soon as possible. 

The boys decided to use a surrogate since they did want children that were biologically linked to one or the other. The problems came along when they both insisted the other be the sperm donor. Gregory decided to sit that argument out when Blaine asked his opinion.

“I don’t care who is the donor, son. As far as I’m concerned that child will be my grandbaby. At this point in life, one can’t be too choosy. Either way it will be intelligent and really Blaine, that is all that counts!”

Blaine had laughed and then to Gregory’s surprise the boys unexpectedly zigzagged in a way that threw him into a tailspin of emotions. Since neither one was willing to give in on their stance that the other be the donor, they decided that they would both donate and combined their sperm. This way they both had an equal chance at being the biological parent. They were both surprised and ecstatic when the surrogate became pregnant on the second try and the ultrasound showed she was carrying twins.

As soon as he reached the hospital he rushed into the maternity ward. “I’m here for the Hummel-Anderson birth,” he said to the nurse on duty.

“They are still in the delivery room but as soon as I have an information, I will let you know. There is a waiting room around the corner,” she pointed in the direction of the waiting room and promptly ignored him.

He walked into the waiting room and saw Kurt’s father sitting in a chair. Burt had been staying at his son’s house waiting for the birth of his grandchildren. 

“Hi Burt, have they told you anything?” he asked as he shook Burt’s hand and took a seat.

“All I know is that Blaine burst into my bedroom yelling something about the hospital. The fool nearly gave me another heart attack. He was ready to go, except for the fact that he was only wearing boxers. I had to make sure he put on pants before we left the house. I told Kurt to take a few days off before the due date but he wanted to save his days for after the birth.”

“Yeah, I’ve got to admit of the two Kurt is a little bit more levelheaded when it comes to medical stuff.”

“Well he should be after all that money I spent on medical school!” exclaimed Burt.

Three cups of coffee later both were startled when Kurt burst into the waiting room looking tired but happy. “Hey there, would you two like to meet your grandchildren?” 

Both grandpas jumped up and followed Kurt down the hallway. They stopped at the door to a private room, “When we walk in there is a sink immediately to your right. Wash your hands and put on a gown so that you can both hold the babies.”

Blaine was sitting on a recliner holding two swaddled bundles in his arms.  
“Dad, Burt – I want to introduce Gregory Burton Anderson-Hummel and Elizabeth Olivia Anderson-Hummel.” He gently folded the blankets back so that they could look at the babies.

Gregory Burton had a head full of dark curls and olive skin while Elizabeth Olivia had fine, wispy light brown hair and porcelain skin. Both men gently grabbed a bundle and they could barely see the children through their tears of joy.

“Finally,” whispered Gregory. “I knew these two would make beautiful, smart children. It’s like they didn’t even need a surrogate. Look at them. There is no doubt who they belong to. My life is complete.” Burt agreed with that sentiment as the men gently rocked their progeny in their arms.


End file.
